Lire entre les feuilles de thé
by worldangel
Summary: Tout le monde a des doutes, absolument tout le monde. Drago est d'ailleurs le maitre dans cette displine. C'est cependant moins guai lorsqu'Harry en fait les frais.  A qui étranglera l'autre en premier...


**Info sur l'histoire:**

Novel OS, comme _Chaussette Printanière, Un serpent sous le sapin et Dîner aux chandelles_

Encore une scène de ménage pour ceux venant ici en touriste  
>Sinon, suite très lointaine de la fic en cours de publication<p>

**Note de l'auteur:**

A l'heure où je publie, nous sommes encore le 5 juin. Un joyeux anniversaire à notre cher Drago Malefoy / Draco Malfoy !  
>Je remercie blablablaetchocolat qui vient de me trouver la date idéale pour publier cet OS, franchement, le hasard fait bien les choses je trouve ^^<p>

* * *

><p>Drago n'avait jamais été du genre à fouiller dans les affaires des autres. Il était juste intrigué par certains placards fermés et tiroirs bouclés qui le poussaient à briser leurs défenses. Jusque là, il n'avait jamais rien découvert de bien grave, des choses sans importances et futiles à ses yeux et il les remettait vaguement à leur place. Il avait fait toujours ainsi, sans arrière pensée, juste pour en apprendre plus et avoir une longueur d'avance. Mais voilà, pour une fois, Drago était vraiment dans une fureur noire.<p>

Assis sur le parquet, les jambes croisées, il épluchait les papiers contenus dans une petite corbeille en osier qui était auparavant rangée bien soigneusement dans le tiroir le plus près du sol, dans le meuble au coin du petit salon au troisième étage. Il les étudiait attentivement, les faisant tourner de plus en plus violemment dans ses mains, les jetant par terre dès qu'il avait fini sa lecture avant d'en prendre une nouvelle poignée.

Non, Drago n'était pas du tout content, absolument pas d'ailleurs et se retenait de peu de ne pas fracasser la chaise à côté de lui. Il sentait sans peine le goût du sang dans sa bouche au fur et à mesure qu'il s'efforçait de se mordre l'intérieure de la joue pour se contrôler. Ce qu'il lisait, il ne l'appréciait pas du tout, encore plus en sachant ce que cela voulait dire.

- Je suis rentré, hurla une voix qui traversa le parquet.

En l'entendant, les poings de Drago se crispèrent soudain, broyant les papiers qu'il avait dans les mains. C'était fou comme ce type pouvait apparaître si facilement lorsqu'on pensait à lui. Se levant, Drago se dirigea vers la porte qu'il ouvrit violemment avant de descendre bruyamment les escaliers. Il ne prenait même pas la peine de ne faire aucun bruit, des résonnements sourds s'élevant dans toute la maison. Arrivant dans hall, il rentra immédiatement dans la cuisine.

- Salut, Drago, j'ai acheté du saumon pour ce soir et j'ai croisé Zabini qui…

Harry s'arrêta soudain lorsque Drago lui jeta les papiers qu'il tenait encore au visage. Se figeant, il le dévisagea stupidement en arrêtant de retirer son manteau.

- Tout va bien ? demanda-t-il perplexe face à l'aura de haine que Drago dégageait.

- C'est quoi ? répliqua sèchement celui-ci.

- Quoi quoi ? rétorqua Harry en posant son manteau sur la table à côté de lui.

- Ca !

Se penchant, il ramassa l'un des papiers et le colla violemment au visage d'Harry qui manqua de perdre ses lunettes. Il s'apprêta à répliquer lorsqu'il s'arrêta soudain, fixant le ticket qui tombait dans sa main tendue. Il avait ouvert la bouche mais aucun mot n'en sortait, visiblement plutôt surpris de le voir.

Oh, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Drago le lui montre ? Zut alors…. Ce n'était certainement pas le blond qui allait s'en priver.

- Tu as fouillé dans mes affaires ? demanda Harry en relevant la tête.

- Pourquoi ? Tu as des choses à cacher ? rétorqua l'ancien Serpentard d'une voix glaciale.

- Tu n'as pas à…

- … trouver tes tickets ? termina Drago dans un grand sourire qui était pour le moins effrayant vu le regard qu'il portait au brun. Bouteille de vin, grand crû d'il y a cinq ans. Prix, dix gallions. Je ne te savais pas des goûts de luxe ?

Harry froissa le ticket dans sa main et fit tourner un court instant son regard dans la pièce en inspirant.

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, je…

- Oh, bien entendu, coupa Drago en feintant la compréhension en marchant d'une manière très calme autour de lui. C'est vrai, que je suis bête, tu vas dormir au Chaudron Baveur lorsque tu dois travailler très tard au Ministère, pas à l'auberge de la Chouette Aigrie. Prix, 30 gallions la nuit.

Sur le coup, Harry resta à nouveau la bouche ouverte, pâlissant alors qu'il tentait de trouver ses mots.

- C'est vrai qu'une auberge de renommée mondiale est bien mieux que de rentrer le soir alors que je suis dans les parages, poursuivit Drago. Harry Potter a besoin de bien plus de prestige en réalité. Je peux enfin dire avec une grande fierté où tu étais parti la semaine dernière lors de ton « voyage » pour affaires.

- Drago, écoute…

- Et je suppose que le dîner il y a un mois devait être particulièrement délicieux au point de prendre deux magrets de canard à toi tout seul ? coupa-t-il.

Oh, il ne disait plus rien ? Harry le fixait totalement ahuri, ne sachant plus vraiment quoi faire. Que croyait-il ? Qu'il allait rester silencieux si jamais il apprenait ce qu'il faisait de certaines de ses soirées ? Drago n'était pas le dernier des abrutis agissant de manière pathétique en ignorant ce qu'il avait devant les yeux.

- Tu me trompes depuis quand ? lança-t-il en s'arrêtant tout en faisant disparaître le sourire de son visage.

Là, Harry ne mit que quelques secondes avant de reprendre ses esprits et se mettre à secouer négativement la tête d'une façon un peu trop hésitante.

- Je ne te…

- Ne me prends pas pour une bille, coupa-t-il sèchement. J'ai trouvé tous tes tickets de restaurants, d'hôtels et petites excursions en tous genres. Alors, à moins que tu ne sois schizophrène, réponds à ma question que je choisisse la manière appropriée de te mettre mon pied dans le fion pour te foutre dehors.

- Drago, je suis chez moi et je ne te trompe pas, rétorqua Harry d'une voix ferme. Tu ne…

- C'est moi qui fais les reproches, rétorqua Drago. Aux dernières nouvelles, c'est moi la victime pour une fois, et je me fous bien que cette baraque t'appartienne, je te mettrai dehors quand même. Alors réponds à ma question : depuis combien de temps tu mets ça chez quelqu'un d'autre ?

Drago s'était brusquement approché pour frapper Harry à l'entrejambe, ce dernier esquivant au dernier moment, manquant de peu de se faire castrer. Contournant la table pour mettre de la distance entre eux, Harry fit aller et venir son regard entre les tickets par terre et l'ancien Serpentard qui ne cachait même plus sa colère. Un Gryffondor qui fuyait ? Elle était bonne celle-là, d'autant plus que ce même Gryffondor avait preuve de la pire couardise pendant plusieurs mois.

- Tu crois vraiment que je suis un idiot et que j'aurai continué de ne rien voir ? dit-il en posant ses deux mains sur la table pour se pencher.

- Ecoute, déjà, tu n'avais pas fouillé et en plus je ne t'ai pas…

- D'un côté, je me demande même pourquoi je suis surpris, lança Drago en fixant le plafond. Tu l'as déjà fait une fois, pourquoi ne pas inverser la situation cette fois-ci ?

- Drago, je te jure que je ne t'ai pas trompé, lâcha Harry en articulant parfaitement pour être certain que le message rentre dans le cerveau.

- Et tu prends un verre avec Peeves dès que tu en as le temps ? répliqua-t-il en souriant. Je suis certain qu'il apprécie les virées dans les plus grands châteaux de l'histoire de la sorcellerie. C'est bien comme cela que se nommait cette excursion ?

Harry ne dit rien, continuant de secouer négativement la tête mais aucun mot ne parvenant à franchir ses lèvres. Il le dégoutait. Drago avait crû que ce genre de problèmes avec Saint Potter, le défenseur des faibles et de la morale, seraient obsolètes, mais non. Encore pire en sachant qu'il avait sagement attendu quelques années pour finalement comprendre qu'il n'était que l'amusement de certains soirs.

- Tu dégages, lança Drago en lâchant la table tout en désignant la porte d'un signe de la tête.

- Tu ne…

- Sois déjà heureux que je n'utilise pas ma baguette bien que l'envie m'en démange.

Mais Harry ne bougeait pas d'un pouce, continuant de le dévisager en secouant la tête.

- Soit tu sors toi-même, soit je t'y oblige, lâcha Drago en s'approchant.

- Avant de dire ça, écoute-moi deux secondes, dit Harry en reculant tout en le voyant avancer.

- Pas envie.

- Je ne t'ai pas trompé.

- Cause toujours, même un scroutt en pétard en tutu serait plus convainquant, rétorqua Drago. Dégage.

- Drago, écoute-moi bon sang !

- Et moi je dis de virer tes fesses d'ici avant que je ne te les flambe ! lâcha-t-il en tirant sa baguette.

- Drago, je ne t'ai…

- Sors d'ici !

- Je n'ai…

- Dégage ! hurla-t-il.

- C'était…

- Vire d'ici espèce de…

- C'était pour ton anniversaire ! hurla Harry à pleins poumons.

Drago se figea soudain.

- Pardon ?

Harry cessa de reculer vu que Drago avait fait de même et se passa nerveusement la main dans les cheveux.

- Tous ces tickets, c'était pour préparer ton anniversaire, marmonna-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel dans un profond soupir.

Baissant sa baguette, Drago laissa son regard tomber sur les papiers qui trainaient pas terre avant de revenir sur l'ancien Gryffondor qui sembla passablement gêné et énervé d'avoir lâché le morceau. Quoiqu'il dise, ce n'était pas du tout logique.

- Il y a plus d'une centaine de tickets et pour deux personnes alors je ne vais pas te…

- Je vais faire court, coupa Harry en revenant vers lui. Tu es le pire des enquiquineurs. Rien ne te va et, le dernier cadeau que je t'ai fait à Noël, je l'ai retrouvé sous le canapé. Malheureusement, Monsieur se vexe si on ne lui offre rien alors oui, ça fait plusieurs mois que j'écume tout ce qui existe pour trouver quelque chose de correct à tes yeux, prends le comme un compliment si tu le souhaites.

Drago eut une légère grimace en l'entendant. Ce n'était pas tout à fait exact qu'il n'avait pas aimé son dernier cadeau. Il l'avait juste trouvé inutile.

- Quoiqu'il en soit, je ne te trompe pas, continua Harry en se mettant face à lui. C'est Hermione qui m'a aidé à tout récolter, même si je l'accorde, je suis le propriétaire d'une bonne partie des tickets. Mais franchement, je te demande juste de ne pas te plaindre alors que ça fait des mois que je te prépare cette journée et que toi tu fous tout en l'air en allant fouiner là où ça ne te regarde pas.

Pour le coup, là, Drago ne savait plus vraiment où se mettre. Déjà parce qu'il avait été ridicule à l'accuser à tord et à travers, faisant donc en parallèle une énorme crise de jalousie qu'il était tout sauf prêt à accepter, mais en plus parce qu'il venait de le mettre en colère en gâchant son propre anniversaire par la même occasion.

- Je… euh…

- Bon anniversaire, dit Harry en se baissant pour ramasser un ticket et lui mettre dans la main. Si tu veux manger, fais-toi cuire le saumon tout seul.

Drago ne bougea pas lorsqu'Harry passa à côté de lui pour quitter la pièce et resta debout, la main tendue. Un retourneur de Temps, c'était possible ?

* * *

><p>C'était un grand hasard, je l'assure, je n'avais pas prévu le coup pour l'anniversaire du blondinet x)<p> 


End file.
